<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Information has a Cost by YunaTuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898715">Information has a Cost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaTuna/pseuds/YunaTuna'>YunaTuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>School Assignments that I Actually Handed in to my Teacher [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead Body, Gen, Guns, Informant Dream, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, No one is named Wilbur gtfo, Phil wants info so he sends the child, So basically a mafia au, Tommy gets beat up, Violence, actually they both get beat up, imagine naming your child wilbur, mafia, so he's will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaTuna/pseuds/YunaTuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil needs information on a potential traitor, so he sends Will to investigate. However, a little gremlin child wants to come too. Stuff goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Phil is the older brother - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>School Assignments that I Actually Handed in to my Teacher [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Information has a Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I submitted this for a grade in my English class. So uh, enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bruh, it’s like 2 am. I got school tomorrow. How long will this take?” Tommy groaned, rubbing his forehead with one of his hands, trying to prevent a growing headache. His knuckles stung as he flexed his fingers. His throat was burning, leaving his voice hoarse and scratchy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, complain all you want. Just do it while dragging the goddamn body. I want this done by 12,” Will snapped, his usually neat brown hair frizzy and out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were disheveled beyond belief. Tommy’s clothes were wrinkled, his hoodie covered in dirt. His light blonde hair was matted with blood, and he could feel the familiar sting of a black eye forming on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked around, wrinkling his nose at the sight of trashbags littering the street. He kicked a can to the side. He glanced at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will’s jacket had a large slash cut out of it, exposing a growing red spot on his side. There was a cut on his cheek, a trail of blood dripping down his face and onto his shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knuckles were white as he held onto the body, arms looped under its armpits, dragging it across the empty street, a slight limp in his step. His steel-toe-boots were spattered with blood, shining in the moonlight,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, are you alright?” Tommy asked slowly, looking his brother up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be if you help carry the body, you dipwad,” he retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the strain in his voice, Tommy slowly bent down, the bruises on his ribs making themselves known. He grabbed the body’s feet, and hoisted them up, his hands locking under its knees. The pair walked in silence. Tommy looked around the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The houses were all dark and worn down, heavy curtains blocking out any light. The people who lived here knew to ignore the sounds of a fight if they knew what was good for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked back at the building they had run from. The walls stood sturdy and silent, almost as if nothing had happened. The ghost of two hands drifted across his neck and he swallowed. Knowing this desolate town, the cops won’t be here for another three hours.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a trade deal gone wrong. Phil had sent them off with exactly $1,000 and a good luck. The whispers on the street about traitors and backstabbing had grown too loud for his liking. They needed information and needed it quick, but the only reputable source was Dream, if you could even call him that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his teeth, the bruises starting to form on his throat throbbing at the motion. Phil didn’t even want Tommy to go. He had handed the money to Will, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful Will. Don’t do anything stupid,” Phil said, voice fond, yet filled with warning. Will laughed, ducking away from his oldest brother’s hand. “I’ll be okay, don’t worry so much,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood there with his arms crossed, face moody. “Phiiiill,” He whined. “I want to come too. Why won’t you ever let me come with you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil turned and gave him a look. Tommy resisted the urge to shrink away. He kept eye contact with his eldest brother, trying to look as mad as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you’re sixteen. I’m not going to send you out there,” Phil said, voice taking on a disapproving tone. Tommy scowled. “You let Will out all the time! I can go out with him! Come on Phil! You’ve let me go on errands before, what changes now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil glanced at Will in the doorway. “You went on errands, Tommy. I’m not going to let you meet up with a mafia boss without me. It’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil. You said that last time. It’s finally my time! I’ve seen it all, I’m not afraid of conflict. I know what to do, what to say, you’ve basically drilled it all into my head since birth,” Tommy said. Tommy looked over his oldest brother’s shoulder and right at Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head frantically. Tommy gave him his best pleading eyes. He could almost hear the internal conflict Will was going through. He watched, smirking mentally when he saw him scrub his face with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil stood silent between the two, eyes filled with worry. “Tommy, it’s not safe. Dream is unstable. If anything ever happened to you, to your brother…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will walked up from the door and patted Tommy’s head. “Phil, let Tommy come with. You know I’ll take care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil sighed. “I know, but I get worried sometimes. You know this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped Tommy’s face with his hands. “Don’t do anything stupid. Please, take care of yourself. I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy held in a cheer of triumph. He was practically vibrating, rushing away just as the final words left Phil’s mouth, grabbing his hoodie from a hanger. He slipped on his shoes, and watched as Phil pulled Will close, whispering something into his ear. Tommy pouted at the secrecy. Will nodded, and Phil planted a kiss on his forehead. “Be safe boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will took his car keys out of his pocket and waved them in front of Tommy's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets go little brother,” he drawled, a smirk forming on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This is your fault you know. If you had just stayed quiet in there this wouldn’t have happened,” Will growled, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. He shifted his grip on the body, taking more of its weight to help his brother a bit more and huffed. “I didn’t even say anything! Look, Dream’s pretty scary. I had to do something. He’s a big man for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will scoffed. “Really? A big man? You could’ve gotten killed, Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy made an indignant noise, sweating slightly under his brother’s heavy gaze. He had to tread lightly here. Choosing to ignore the last part, Tommy put on his best sarcastic voice. “He is a big man! He had this whole thing planned. I bet he even had a fog machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably practiced his evil laugh in the mirror for like, hours just for this. And he wasn’t even able to show it off! What a loser, couldn’t be me,” Tommy laughed. He mentally crossed his fingers. He didn’t want to die now, not after all that had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had arrived at the building just on time, the sun almost gone. It was shrouded in darkness, the setting sun stretching the shadows across the ground. Tommy fumbled with the door lock of the car before getting out, pointedly ignoring Will’s eyeroll. The street was empty, and Tommy could almost see the tumbleweeds floating across the pavement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s almost time,” Will said, walking up to the house. It looked so normal. It was more on the small side, squished between two apartments. The once white paint was sooty and peeling, the roof sagging slightly. The front lawn was paved over, small bits of grass still poking through the cracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything, don’t look at them, just stand in the back and listen. Let me do the talking. I swear to god Tommy if you do something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Will,” he interrupted. “I know this. Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed. He tugged on his coat twice, and walked through the door, Tommy close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was dark, the lightbulbs barely glowing in their sockets. Will moved forward with confidence, whether real or fake Tommy could never tell. He walked up to a seemingly random door and knocked twice. There was a tense pause. Two knocks came from the inside, and the door opened, revealing a large man with a smiley face tattoo in the middle of his forehead.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes widened. The man was pale, a stark contrast to his black suit. His frame was huge, and for the first time, Tommy understood what the phrase “Built like a truck” actually meant. “Your face-” His brother hit him in the side, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Will nodded. “Can you tell Dream that Wilbur’s here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grunted and shut the door. Tommy turned to look at his brother, and was met with a heavy glare. “Wilbur?” He said slowly. “Like the chocolate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One word, and I will take out your kneecaps,” Will said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy closed his mouth with a click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man opened the door again after what seemed like hours. “He’ll see you,” he said gruffly. The man shuffled away from the door, leaving it open for the pair to walk through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Will smiled. Tommy nodded at the guard, and followed Will into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, face stretched impossibly wide with a smile. Tommy scowled, but quickly wiped it off his face. He had to be professional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Will drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur,” Dream said, mimicking him. His green eyes glinted in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always one for the dramatics huh? The lighting? The house? That was new,” Will said, motioning to the lights hanging from the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream wheezed. He stood up, brushing nonexistent dirt from his lap. “I knew you’d like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always seem to know what I want. You’re so good to me,” Will replied, bowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed. He walked up to the other man and poked him in the forehead. “Whatcha want pretty boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy just barely held back a guffaw, but Will didn’t even flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, there’s been talk of a traitor. I’m guessing I don’t need to be specific. The whispers are loud enough. What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You came all the way here to talk about that? About business?” Dream murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” Will asked. He took a small step back from the man, body minutely tensing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You even brought this, this child!” Dream’s voice started to get louder, more maniac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will glanced at Tommy. His eyes held a mixture of panic, anger, and regret, which Tommy did not like one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream, you know I never come here for just business. But i’m a busy man, and you know this.” Will slid in front of the other man, blocking his view of Tommy. “I know you’ve been busy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched in morbid fascination as he watched his brother’s silver tongue work its magic right in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream groaned like a child. “That’s why I was so upset. I wanted you to come over and hang out, cause you didn’t come last week either. I thought it’d be just us,” Dream said, voice getting harsher with every word. Tommy suddenly became very conscious of how many eyes were on him. He looked around, taking stock of the people near him. There were three guards in the room, one of them being the man from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, who even is he?” Dream asked, eyes never shifting from Will’s face. His voice turned deadly calm. Tommy felt like he was a small bug under Dream shoe, and fought the urge to skitter away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s...he’s my brother, Dream. You know? Tommy? I’ve told you about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nodded, a fond expression forming on his face. “It was when you asked about what I would do once I leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stayed silent. “We were under the stars, you basically whispered the question. I had to ask you to repeat it like, three times,” Wilbur laughed. Dream said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know I haven’t been good to you. I just haven’t had time. You know what’s been happening, both here and with Phil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smile’s face visibly softened. “How is Phil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been fine, and he sends his regards to both you and Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream clapped his hands, a grin forming on his face. “Actually, did I tell you he installed a fish tank back at the house? Beckerson was so pleased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he was. Phil only had good things to say about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a period of silence. The two men stared at each other, the tension in the room rising. It was finally broken by Dream snickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Wilbur asked, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur,” Dream sighed. “You dirty cheat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy broke out into a sweat. Wilbur’s face twitched. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been using me haven’t you? Phil doesn’t know who Beckerson is! I made him up! He’s a fish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream started to cackle. “You know what you’re doing, putting his good name to shame. You dirty-” Dream’s face turned serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur took a few steps back. “Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You don’t understand! It’s because...you’d never do this to me, no, no, no.” The man started to pace around the room. “It’s because of him,” Dream sneered. He whipped around to stare at Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stalked up to him, only to be held back by Will’s hand. “Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had never seen Will that mad. His eyes were stormy, mouth pressed into a thin line. “Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed. “Or what pretty boy? I bet you’ve been lying this whole time too! God, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t move. “Dream,” he said again, voice lowering into a growl. The other man smirked. “Or what? What’ll you do? You can’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked Tommy dead in the eyes. “Run.” He mouthed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur then brought back his fist, and punched Dream in the face, leaving him sprawled out on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy turned around, and sprinted for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he reached for the doorknob, a hand closed around his neck from behind. He choked as he was dragged back, his arms flailing. He tried to yell, but the only thing that came out was a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand tightened on his neck, and he was thrown to the ground. His head collided with the floor with a thud, making him see stars. He turned around to see one of the guards looming over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grunt from across the room caught his attention. He craned his neck up to see Dream knock Will to the floor. “Will-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tommy yelped as the guard kicked him in the ribs, leaving him winded. He tried to heave himself up to his feet, but a foot to his back sent him sprawling back onto the floor with a cry. He flipped over, bringing his hands up to guard his face. He felt another pair of hands grab onto his shoulders, and was slammed against the wall. He could taste blood in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt something cold push against his head and tried to cringe away. The dark metal of a gun shone in the limited light. A strangled voice came from across the room. “I want him alive! Don’t you dare kill him before I get my turn,” Dream said harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy heard Wilbur cry out in pain. The gun was replaced with two hands on his throat. He gagged, hands coming up to claw at his throat. He was slammed against the wall again, vision going dark for a split second. He forced his eyes open to see two guards looming over him, a smiley face tattoo on one of their foreheads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked his legs weakly, his grip on the hands around his neck slowly growing weak. Just as he felt himself slipping away, a loud bang jolted him back. The grip around his throat loosened and he lashed out his fist, nailing the guard in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dropped to the ground in a heap. He gulped in lungfuls of breath, chest heaving. He looked up to see one of the guards dead at his feet. The other was reaching for him, but another loud bang later, he was on the ground as well. Tommy swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was sitting up on the floor, a gun in his hands. One of the guards lay to his left, Dream nowhere to be seen. A pool of blood was at his feet. A knife was plunged into the floor next to him, the hilt glinting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambled up from the ground, and sprinted to Tommy, dropping to his knees. He threw the gun to the side, kicking one of the bodies away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god, Tommy are you okay? Are you okay? Oh my god,” WIll babbled, grabbing onto Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy forced a chuckle between gasps. I’m okay Will, I’m okay. What happened with Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulled his younger brother in a tight hug. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always hated that man, let me tell you,” Tommy murmured. Will laughed, and Tommy chose to ignore the shaking of his brother's shoulders, and the wet spot on his hoodie as he wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, and Tommy’s hope for survival diminished. “Tommy, that was...that was the most dangerous mission I’ve ever been on. You could’ve died, Tommy. You could’ve died,” Will said quietly, voice slightly shaking. His eyes were locked on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy took a deep breath, ignoring the ache in his chest. Whether it was from his brother’s show of emotion, or the multiple kicks to the ribs he didn’t know. “Will don’t be stupid. I’m Tommy Watson, I never die,” he said with a smirk. “You see this?” He shook the body. “This man stood no chance against me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, but Tommy didn’t miss the small upturn in his lips. “I killed him Tommy, you just stood in the back getting beat up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehhh, that’s just water under the bridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a horrible brother, has anyone told you that?” Will asked, raising his eyebrows.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, what do you mean?” Tommy asked, pulling an exaggerated face. Will snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A content quiet fell over the pair, broken by an occasional curse or grunt as the body wobbled between them. They shuffled through the streets quietly, aiming to be fast instead of stealthy. Tommy silently thanked the gangs in the area for breaking all the streetlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the windows for any faces peeking through windows, and knew his brother was doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eventually they reached the harbor. The bitter air filled their lungs, the scent of algae dense in their noses. They waddled up to the end of the pier, the almost black water staring at them. The two brothers exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Will poked the smiley face tattoo on the body’s face and after a quiet 1, 2, 3, they heaved it over the railing and into the sea. They watched as it sank to the bottom, sure to come back up at some point. “Shouldn’t we have put weights on it?” Tommy asked, eyes never leaving the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re proving a point,” Will responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stood in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil is gonna be so mad,” Will muttered, looking down at his bloodied hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned. He is not looking forward to family dinner tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>